50 sentences
by Oh-eden
Summary: Fifty sentences between Maka and Medusa.


**Warning :** Some spoilers for chapter for chapter 89 in sentence 47.

Hello ! This is a translation of something I wrote in french, wich is my mother tongue, for a livejournal community. I wanted to see if I could translate it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it and that there's no horrible mistakes (please tell me if there is).

Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

01 Comfort

Maka lets herself be fooled by the comforting lies that Medusa tells her and refuses to believe the hurtfull truths.

02 Kiss

Those that Medusa gives taste like snake bites but she doesn't know yet that Maka can be as fierce as her, if not more.

03 Softness

Nothing hurts or comforts Maka more than this but Medusa isn't even aware herslf that she possess something like it and everything soon goes to waste.

04 Pain

Sometimes Medusa loves pain, sometimes she doesn't care at all ; Maka wants to make her hate it.

05 Potato

It's the first thing that she finds and throws at the witch, blind with rage and maybe the kitchen's knife would have been better but maybe not.

06 Rain

One of the few times that damn snake will at last cuddles up against her and Maka will pretend that it's not just because it's really too cold for her.

07 Chocolate

Medusa thinks that maybe she could get her poisoned ones.

08 Happiness

They never manage to get it at the same time, wich doesn't mean they don't try their hardest for it.

09 Phone

When she hears her voice through the handset, she finds it less bewitching and surprises herself by thinking that she would prefer talking with her face to face.

10 Ears

Then she puts her fingers in her ears and makes up the words that come out of Medusa's mouth.

11 Name

Medusa always says her name with affection, even when she talks about killing her and Maka always screams it with hate even when she would like to make her understand something totally different.

12 Sensual

Her eyes can't leave the braid that slips down her breasts.

13 Death

She finally killed her and it seems strangely sad.

14 Sex

Maka Albarn is a damn teenager full of hormones that doesn't want to understand that when you're over thousand years old, you have far better things to do than spends all the day doing it.

15 Touch

Sometimes, her fondlings seem far too soft compared to the memory of two hands on her shoulders, when the witch was another person.

16 Weakness

She wonders how she can be strong when she makes so many mistakes ; Medusa answers her that she's still alive despite them.

17 Tears

Medusa licks away all the tears she brought.

18 Speed

The capacity of the witch to get out of all the traps in so little time always makes Maka furious and she promises herself that she'll be faster than her next time.

19 Wind

The first time they met, Medusa was flying so high in the sky that Maka felt incredibly small but now she can feel the cold breeze too, as she flies at the same height.

20 Liberty

Maybe it's the point on wich they argue the most if she thinks about it.

21 Life

They could live, both of them, give up their dreams and ideals but of course it sounds like a joke so they keep fighting.

22 Envy

Maka knows that Medusa prefers the insane side of herself and feels silly to be jealous of what is only a part of her but not exactly.

23 Hands

Two hands grab her soul and the witch screams, forbides the girl to look inside but for the first time she's not sure she will find a way to make her listen.

24 Taste

Maybe she would dare to eat her soul, to bury it inside of her and learn the taste of what is hidden so deep inside her.

25 Adoration

The more she knows her, the more she becomes afraid that her hate towards the witch will decrease.

26 Forever

Maka promises to follow her to the end of the world so she can kill her and Medusa does the same but she's a vile liar and would certainly be able to let someone else ends her.

27 Blood

It's while fighting that they embrace, by making their blood flow.

28 Sickness

"Even when you have to look after me, you don't want to play nurse ?"

29 Melody

Maka only knows has-been songs, Medusa only hums forgotten ones.

30 Star

They don't believe in wishes so there is no place for a star in their hearts.

31 Home

Something they don't have.

32 Confusion

With every world and every gesture, Medusa always found a way to confuse her.

33 Fear

She can't say that she's totally unafraid of the witch now but she wonders if Medusa is starting to fear her.

34 Thunder

Their relationship will never be called peaceful.

35 Links

The more they want to cut them, the more they get tangled up.

36 Shop

If you could bottle in madness, Medusa would probably sell it and Maka would have to be the one to stop it.

37 Technology

They share a passion for old books and the knowledge they give so Medusa don't understand why Maka is not interested as well in what the future can teach.

38 Gift

"Of course it's poisoned !"

39 Smile

She hides the dishonest smiles with her own lips.

40 Innocence

Of course, she took a part in the girl's loss of innocence but Maka tends to hold her responsible for all that's wrong in the world.

41 Achievements

When she thinks about it, making a Death Scythe doesn't seem so impressive next to Asura's liberation and the plan to destroy Arachnophobia.

42 Clouds

When she starts to see Medusa even in the clouds, it's time to take a book and think of something else.

43 Sky

Infinity fits them : they will never be able to love enough, hate each other enough, evolve enough.

44 Paradise

There is no room for Medusa here, she would only waste the eternal peace but sometimes Maka reflects that she would be less bored if the witch was here.

45 Hell

It's a world far too cruel for this idealistic child dreaming of peace and friendship but in one way or another, she survives and somehow it makes Medusa smiles.

46 Sun

As funny as watching Medusa bask in the sun may be, Maka still bothers her by casting a shadow over her.

47 Moon

"To give you the moon ? Do you want the Kishin that much ?"

48 Wave

The tide is coming in and Maka clings to Medusa so she won't get carried away but the witch lets the flow submerge her on purpose.

49 Hair

The blonde locks tangle themselves until they can't tell the colors appart anymore.

50 Supernova

In hate and love they burn until they become nothing more than ashes.


End file.
